Bits and Pieces
by CynCyrWrightings
Summary: Basically as the title says...Bits and Pieces...just little parts of stories I'm working on ;) They will be finished just be patient hehe
1. The Architect's Rockstar (Rewrite)

Just like the title says..Bits and Pieces ;) A little bit of this and a little piece of that..

Chris groaned as Seth thrust harder. This hadn't been his plan when he picked the other up from the airport but...

"Am I boring you sweetheart?"

"No, you know..." Chris panted as he shifted on the seat. "We should have...the hotel Seth..."

"Do you want me to stop?"

Chris arched as Seth brushed his prostate. No...no he didn't want him to stop. He wanted him to hurry up and finish him off. After eight months apart, he wanted to be released from the hell of his desire. "I swear if you stop..."

Seth chuckled, the sound a soft, breathless huff against Chris' neck. Pulling back, he ignored the soft, sound of dissatisfaction from Chris. "Let's do this since your ass is in a hurry." Moving to the side, Seth moved Chris around until he was kneeling in front of the back seat. "Now _this_ is a beautiful sight. I've missed seeing your ass almost as much as I've missed seeing you."

Leaning forward, Seth gripped the twin mounds of flesh in front of him. Spreading the twin globes apart, he growled low at the soft whimper that echoed around them. He loved the shiver of pleasure that raced over Chris' skin. "How much did you miss me sweetheart, enough to scream for me?"

Chris tried to hide his excitement, the thought of someone catching them making him press back against Seth's hands. At the first swipe of Seth's tongue against his hole, Chris jerked forward. Head dropping down, he fought back the sound that rose in his throat. "Seth..." He broke off with a whimper of pleasure, hips moving in small thrusts as Seth's tongue teased and tasted him.

Panting against the leather seats, Chris couldn't help the small gasps that left him. Seth was talented at anything he put his mind to and pleasing Chris was on his mind. Spreading his legs as far apart as his jeans would allow, Chris sucked in a harsh breath as a broad hand wrapped around him. Hips moving counter to Seth's stroking, he pressed his flushed face against the cool seats. He could feel his blood thickening in his veins as Seth continued to lick and bite his hole. "Seth, _please_."

Seth smiled at the soft, desperate voice. It wasn't the one he wanted but it was better than silence. "Please what angel, you know you have to tell me what you want." Licking the fluttering hole in front of him, Seth heard the excited pants from his partner. Leaning forward, he listened as Chris tried to remain quiet. "You're going to make me work for it, aren't you?"

Chris shivered, desperate to keep from being to loud. "People...Seth, w-we can be heard."

Seth's grin turned lecherous as he gave Chris a dark chuckle before responding. "I know baby, that's the reason why I'm trying so hard."


	2. Never Forget Me

p align="LEFT"emThis is from a Story titled Never Forget Me..Steve fell for a Stark..went into the ice and woke up to a Stark..just not the same Stark he remembers.../em/p  
p align="LEFT"_/p  
p align="LEFT"Steve watched Tony as he walked around the common room. He wasn't sure what it was but there was something about the brunette that set his nerves on fire./p  
p align="LEFT"Tony was nothing like Howard, except for his intelligence and sharp tongue but he also was nothing like Greg...except for those eyes. Tony had Howard's eye color but the intensity, the focus that he studied a person with was all Greg./p  
p align="LEFT"That, however was not why he couldn't help watching Tony. The usually frowning man had given him a smile earlier that had made Steve's heart flutter. Not one of his famous press smiles but a smile that was pure Tony Stark. A smile that when given, made Tony look younger than he was and less stressed. It was a smile that Steve...god help him...wanted to see again./p  
p align="LEFT""Are you ok big guy? You're kind of flushed, is it to hot in here?"/p  
p align="LEFT"Blinking in surprise, Steve hadn't been aware he'd been caught in his thoughts. Looking up at Tony, Steve forced himself to hold the warm, sable gaze now focused on him. "No, I-I mean yes, I'm ok, just, umm, just thinking." Giving Tony a small smile, Steve felt his stomach flutter at the grin he received in return./p  
p align="LEFT""Well, you know if you need anything I'm here to help. If, uh, if you need it, not that you would! I was just, umm, just offering, in case..."/p  
p align="LEFT"Steve watched as Tony talked, a shy smile curving his lips. He used to love listening to Greg, they would spend hours talking about his family or Steve's mother. Greg had been a lot like Tony, expressive with his hands and passionate about his work. Except Tony...Tony made his work into an art form Steve had never seen before. The things Tony had invented and the things he's done for the team so far.../p  
p align="LEFT""Or, umm, you could, if you want, you could ask Jarvis. He'll help you no matter what."/p  
p align="LEFT"Steve nodded, a smile curving his lips at the earnest look on Tony's face. "He's, umm, he's been pretty swell so far. Still trying to get used to talking to the ceiling." Glancing up, Steve could feel his face heating with a blush. "It's amazing what you have done, Tony. I mean, Howard and Greg made some great things but you..." Steve smiled up at the ceiling before glancing shyly at Tony. "You've done some things neither has and...and that's pretty amazing."/p  
p align="LEFT"Steve missed the look that passed across Tony's face. He was smiling up at the ceiling, talking to Jarvis. He liked the A.I. Jarvis was easy to talk to and took his time to explain anything Steve didn't understand. "It's been great being able to learn so much. The world's really changed and sometimes..." Steve broke off, a wistful smile curving his lips. "Sometimes I wonder how or why did I get so lucky to see all of this."/p  
p align="LEFT""Maybe it's not emyou/em who's lucky, maybe it's emus/em."/p 


	3. Pusha

Sherlock arguing with Mycroft...in a sheet..with John..at Buckingham Palace..One of my favorite scenes from Sherlock..the first is Jim in the Crown :D admit it..he was fabulous ;)

"If you would simply...put your clothes, _on_ Sherlock, we could continue this conversation."

Sherlock glared at his brother, aware of the silent blond next to him. He refused to give in to Mycroft's softly goading tone. "Well, if your _lackey's_ had allowed me to dress at the flat..."

"You never would have gotten off of the couch." Letting out a soft sigh of frustration, Mycroft held the verdigris gaze before glancing at the confused blond next to his brother. "Doctor Watson, would you be so kind as to speak with him? It would not do for any of us to be in a state of...undress, for our guest."

John glanced at Sherlock from the corner of his eye. He wondered if the other was naked under the sheet or if...

"I am not a child, Mycroft. If I choose not to get dressed then I will not. There is no reason to speak to John in such a tone simply because you are displeased with me." Bright gaze narrowed, Sherlock studied his brother. "They are someone important if they had you send for me. Who is it, the Queen Mother or..." Breaking off in thought, Sherlock let out a soft huff. "It is not her directly but someone close to her."

"If you would...put on your clothes, we can have them brought in to speak with you." Pinching the bridge of his nose, Mycroft fought back a sigh of aggravation. "It is not customary to conduct a meeting without everyone having their clothes _on, _Sherlock."

Standing, Sherlock glanced at his brother then John. "We, are leaving. What you are asking me to do has no merit other than to make you look good in front of the Queen Mother." Turning to John, Sherlock nodded. "Come John, we are off to Baker St." Sherlock took a step forward, only to be stopped by his sheet tightening around him. Frowning in frustration, Sherlock turned and glared at his brother. "Let go of my sheet."

"All I am asking is that you simply listen to what is said."

"It is a scandal, one that involves someone of the royal family. They were seen or caught doing something they should not..." Sherlock drifted off as he studied Mycroft closer. "Not some_thing_ but some..._one_."

"Just hear them out, Sherlock, what's the worst that could possibly happen?"

Sherlock paused at the soft voice, hated the warm tingle that shot across his nerves at the sound of John saying his name. Turning, he studied the silent man. He didn't want to upset him but he also didn't want to give in to his brother. "We have better things to concern ourselves with, John."

"Yeah, I'm sure we do but this is the _Queen Mother_, Sherlock. She is asking for your help!" John studied the sheet clad form, forcing himself to keep his mind on topic and off of Sherlock's smooth, pale back. "And if after you've heard everything, you still feel the same then we can leave. No arguments, no fuss or fight."

Sherlock struggled with the desire to please John and to irritate Mycroft. Turning to his brother, he saw the small smirk of triumph and straightened. "No, Mycroft thinks to highly of himself as it is. We do not need to give him anymore reason to do so." Turning, Sherlock moved forward only to hear his sheet ripping as it slowly slid away from his body. Frowning in agitation, Sherlock whirled around, stopping short at the small blond standing behind him. "John?"

"_I_ would like to know though, Sherlock. Why summon us both if it were not serious, hmmm? Come on, be a good sort and at least..." John felt his face heating as he slowly looked Sherlock over. "At, uh, at least put on your pants and slacks. If you wish to keep your sheet fine but you can not sit here with nothing on."

Glaring at his brother, Sherlock took the clothes John held out to him. "Get off of my sheet, Mycroft. If John were not here..."

"Yes, yes I know, you would not even consider the idea, hence the reason the good doctor _is_ here. Now...would you _please_ get dressed?!" Mycroft frowned as Sherlock hesitated before glancing at John. "I will not harm him while you are gone."

"He isn't worried about me, he's worried about _you_." John glanced over at Mycroft before waving Sherlock off. "Hurry up before you miss all the fun bits." When Sherlock nodded, John handed him his clothes. "I will be fine, Sherlock so stop worrying."

Sherlock nodded, giving John one more long look before turning to the door. "Do not be so smug, Mycroft. He could kill you faster than your guards could save you." Glancing back at his brother, Sherlock gave him a small smile. "And _I_ will do so if he is in anyway upset when I return."


	4. Jaded Piacere, Jaded Miris

If you were given the option, what would you do? Jaded Piacere, Jaded Miris is part of the Pleasure and Pain series ;)

"W-why are you doing this?" Bruce whispered softly. He kept his gaze fixed on the woman in front of him. He had to ignore the blond man behind him, had to pretend that he wasn't there or he was going to give himself away. "Avie, why, um, why is Clint here right now?"

"Because it's what you've wanted for a while. Something you crave but were to afraid to ask for." Aveline responded just as softly. "I love you. Enough to know that as much as you love me you also have enough room in your heart to love Clint as well." She gave him a soft smile. "You want both of us, have been avoiding both of us because of how you feel and..."

Letting out a harsh sound, Bruce cut Aveline off as he took a step forward. "T-that's not true. You both know I've been busy working on the serum with Tony and trying to see if we can get Steve back to how he was." Bruce took a deep breath. He couldn't give in to this temptation. He knew once he did he would never be able to turn back. If he took what Aveline and Clint were offering...

"Be honest Bruce, just...please, be honest with us and yourself." Clint said from behind him. "You've made it clear to both of us how you feel and it's not as if we haven't been understanding, so far..."

"But?" Bruce refused to look at him, not until he could control the fluttering of his stomach. The hot desire sliding through him at the thought of what they were both offering almost brought him to his knees. Then a knot of fear started to form at Clint's words. "W-what do you mean by _so far_?" He turned to finally look at Clint. Face heating, Bruce struggled to keep his expression neutral as he waited for an answer.

"He means that we're tired of you hiding us from the other. This way is easier for us all. You can have us both and we still get to have you." Aveline said softly.

Bruce turned from Clint to Aveline. "That's not fair to either of you." He knew it had been to good to be true, he was going to lose one of them and it might be the woman in front of him. "Please..."

"If you choose to remain with Clint then we can separate. It, uh, it wouldn't be that difficult I'm..."

"No..." Clint took a deep breath. "No, because it looks like I'm a homewrecker and that's not the case." Running a hand through his hair, Clint let out a tired sigh. "I never knew Bruce was seeing you, Avie. I swear I didn't, if I had I never would have..."

"It's ok Clint, I am not upset." Aveline sighed then sat down on the bed. "I'm just really, very tired."

Bruce looked between the two, knew that what ever decision he made it was going to hurt one of them. If he took what they both offered, he would get them both but at what cost? If he chose to just go with one of them he would hurt and lose the other.

"There is nothing to think about, Bruce. We have already discussed this and it is already decided. All that's needed if for you to simply enjoy what is being offered."


End file.
